


If We Have to be the Adults

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fever, M/M, Sickfic, space mom and space uncle are just trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: Lance feels a little dizzy so he stays behind with Coran and Allura on a simple mission. In a matter of hours, his dizziness evolves into something much worse.





	If We Have to be the Adults

Lance was just dizzy. He knew that. He knew it was just the dizziness that came from a little too much stimulation, a little too much work. Distance, heartbreaking memories of his younger siblings complaining of the same thing after a particularly rough day, without much rest. The thought pained him, and the blue paladin pushed it away. 

There was no time to feel sorry for himself now. He forced himself to think of happy thoughts. Hunk, for example, had come in before the rest of the team had left and helped Lance to a chair on the bridge. He had pressed the warm palm of his hand against Lance’s clammy skin, tutting softly. 

“I don’t like this Lance,” he had said. “You feel a little warm. Maybe we shouldn’t go…”

Lance plastered on a grin. “Hunk, buddy, I’ll be fine! You won’t even be gone an hour.”

“But, Allura and Coran don’t know that much about human illnesses, what if something happens?” He had asked. Lance just smiled, pushing away Hunk’s worries as Shiro called him to his hanger.

Now, of course, he regretted every word. Now that his head was pounding and his poor skin glistened with pore-clogging sweat. God, he felt awful.  
Lance thought about hiding it, working through the illness… but he owned it to Hunk. His best friend. His best friend who was probably insanely worried. Yeah. He had to tell someone. Obviously none of the paladins could be bothered right now, they were mid-flight. But Coran had said to come to him if he started feeling worse.

At least he had a plan, now.

Lance rose, spun around, and quickly realized that the gravity did not agree with his decision. Everything spun, forcing Lance to his knees. Hot bile rose in his throat, and he gagged, vomit pouring onto the floor. He gagged again at the smell, and flushed bright crimson when he heard Coran’s voice calling him.

Coran was saying something about his temperature being elevated, and contacting Shiro if Lance didn’t respond. “I…” Lance croaked, acid burning his throat a little. “I think I have a fever. I don’t feel so good, Coran, I’m sorry, I… I gotta lie down…” Burning tears dripped down Lance’s cheeks. He had embarrassed himself beyond all belief in front of Coran, and he would be so mad at Lance for making such a big mess…

To Lance’s surprise, Coran’s voice came out soft and kind and caring. “It’s alright, Lance,” He said. “Let’s get you set up in bed, and call Shiro, alright?”

The sick boy nodded. He let Coran help him up, and practically carry him back to bed. Lance didn’t even bother changing, he just laid there and let Coran help him, too tired and embarrassed to do anything in protest. He let Coran lay cold cloths over his head and tell him stories of Altea and the princess when she was younger. 

He told Lance of Allura’s father, and Lance couldn’t help but notice the pang of longing and loneliness in his voice when speaking of the past king.

When Lance woke the next morning, he didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep. He felt… not great, but better. Especially when he saw Coran and Hunk cuddled close, obviously having fallen asleep taking care of him. For now, maybe space wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my sickfic side blog (tumblr), graceless-fever  
> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
